The 5th book where N'E'R'D
by yevon
Summary: Read me PLEASE! a re-write of the 5th book. well, kinda. Strange things start happening when a new girl shows up. MAJOR 5TH BOOK SPOILERS.
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Ron Weasley or any of the other characters in JK's classic story. If I did own Harry Potter, and then I wouldn't let any of you have him; I'd keep him for myself and kiss him all day. He He Hee, I am sooo sad. My point is that unless you want a broken CD player and a half-melted chocolate bar, don't bother suing me.  
  
Authors Note: This is a kinda re-write of the fifth book, except that there's a new girl there. I hope that you like this. Warning, though, major spoilers.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The new girl.  
  
A strange looking girl with straight, silver blond hair and shimmering blue eyes was staring out the window with her head on her hand. Around her neck a silver chain hung and, on it, there was a blue teardrop shaped bead. She was going away from home for the first time, without her family. She didn't know why her Father wanted her to go. She was thinking hard when a dark haired boy with glasses and a girl with flame red hair came through the door.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here," the black haired boy said.  
  
"This compartment is taken" the strange girl said, coldly.  
  
"Oh, well would it be okay if we could..."  
  
"I said, this compartment is taken," she said again, looking at him sternly.  
  
"Right, well..."  
  
"Goodbye" the girl said, standing up and shutting the door in their faces.  
  
She lay down on one row of seats and closed her eyes.  
  
A cool and calm voice in the compartment said aloud "You shouldn't have done that. You could have been great friends."  
  
"Shut up" she said, burying her head in her arms.  
  
Now sleeping, the mysterious girl was still alone, lying on the seats. "Well, well, well, look what we have here." Malfoy said, waking her.  
  
"This compartment is taken," She said, yawning and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Well, I think that I will make it a rule that I can sit here, and because I'm a prefect I can give you detention if you don't obey the rules" Malfoy said, sitting down.  
  
"Well, I'm new, so I'm not familiar with the rules." she said, pulling out her wand. Malfoy sneered at her and said "Like you said, you're new, so you don't know any magic yet."  
  
"IMPEDIMENTA!" She yelled, pointing her wand at Goyle. Goyle was blasted backwards out the door.  
  
"Well, I think I can do a FEW spells. Now GET OUT." She yelled.  
  
She pushed Malfoy and Crabbe out of the door slammed it shut.  
  
The calm voice reverberated round the compartment once more "You shouldn't have done that, Crystal... it was mean."  
  
"Shut UP" She shouted out in anger.  
  
Sleeping again, Crystal was having a weird dream. There was a boy with flaming red hair. He was fighting with someone she couldn't see. They were arguing over something. Someone.  
  
Once again, her sleep was disturbed by a boy with flaming red hair and green eyes, and a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes standing at the door. The boy spoke.  
  
"Hello? Sorry, but have you seen..."  
  
"For the last time, this compartment is TAKEN!"  
  
"No, we were wondering if you saw our friends"  
  
"One has black hair"  
  
"And she is about this tall"  
  
"And he wears glasses"  
  
"has red hair"  
  
"and emerald green eyes"  
  
"Stop, STOP. No, I haven't seen anyone like that." Crystal said, holding her hands over her ears to stop the noise.  
  
"Well, uh, thank-you" the girl said.  
  
"Right, bye"  
  
The girl and boy left, closing the door behind them. Behind the frosted glass, the boy stopped to look into the compartment for a few seconds, before moving on.  
  
Crystal lay back on the seats.  
  
"That was the boy in your dream..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You did see them. You lied"  
  
"SHUT-UP" She said to the empty compartment, turning over and lying on her back and covering her ears with her hands.  
  
At about one in the afternoon, the witch with the food trolley came by and knocked gently on the door, waking Crystal. "Hello? Would you like anything?" she asked, as Crystal yawned.  
  
"Sorry?" Crystal asked, stifling another yawn.  
  
"Would you like anything to eat, dear?"  
  
"Oh... sure." Crystal said, taking out her money bad, and walking out to the trolley.  
  
She bought allot of chocolate frogs, pumpkin juice and pumpkin pastries.  
  
She started to eat her chocolate frogs, breaking off the leg of one and putting it into her mouth, really wishing now that she had not chased away all of those people.  
  
"Hello?" Ron asked, standing in the doorway.  
  
"This comp... oh, its you." Crystal said, flustering.  
  
"Yeah... uh, I thought you might like some company." Ron said, his ears going red.  
  
"Oh, right. Did you find your friends?"  
  
"Yeah." Ron sat down across from her. An uncomfortable silence followed. "So, anyway. Uh... what's your name?" Ron asked after a while.  
  
"Its Crystal. And yours?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Ron" Ron said, his ears redder than ever.  
  
Ron paused, thinking hard for something to say.  
  
"So, where are you from?" He asked, finally.  
  
"Oh, I'm from Galway (sorry to any Irish people if I spelt that wrong) in Ireland."  
  
"Right," Ron said. "Well, I kinda live in the countryside a while from London"  
  
Another uncomfortable silence followed.  
  
"Uh, do you want a chocolate frog?" Crystal asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah. (He caught it as Crystal threw it at him.) Here, you have no beans." He said, examining the pile of sweets on the chair beside Crystal.  
  
Crystal raised her eyebrow, confused.  
  
"Bertie bots every flavor beans? (Ron dug into his pocket and pulled out a bag) Here" he said, throwing the bag to her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
There was yet another uncomfortable silence.  
  
Crystal looked down to the card in her hand from the chocolate frog.  
  
"Here." she said, handing him the card. "It's Paracelsus. Its the last one you need for your collection, isn't it?" Crystal said.  
  
"Yeah..." Ron said, puzzled. "How did you..."  
  
"Ron, where were you, were meant to be on our rounds." Hermione said, poking her head inside the door.  
  
"See you later then" Ron said to Crystal.  
  
"Yeah, see you"  
  
Crystal took her owl down from the overhead luggage rack and sat down with its cage on her lap.  
  
"That went quite well, didn't it?" The owl said, in a cool and calm voice. "Yeah," Crystal agreed, letting the owl out of its cage.  
  
"It looks like you will make some friends here, after all," the owl said, smiling and flying up to her shoulder. "That's a surprise."  
  
"Shut up," Crystal said, smiling up at him.  
  
I hope that you like this. It's my first fic, so please be kind. Please R&R. I swear that it'll get better, so be patient. I know that it's confusing, but I will work on that. I kinda suck at spelling, so sorry bout n e mistakes. Criticism is always welcome, it helps me improve. R&R 4 more. But no flames please. Yevon. (For n e 1 who read this b4, this is diomind. I just gotta new e-mail and screen name -) 


	2. Strange Going's On

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Harry Potter, I never said I did. I didn't do it. No-body saw me do it. You can't prove a thing. JK owns them, k?  
  
A/N: I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter thanks 4 ur reply, Mammypooh. Much appreciated. Things are starting to get interesting in this one, so I hope that you bear with me on this. It WILL get better.  
_**Chapter 2**_

**_Strange going's on_**

At the feast  
  
The first years filled in and the sorting hat sung its song as Ron looked desperately around for Crystal.  
  
"And now, before we start our feast, we have a new addition to 5th year this year. Please welcome, Crystal White." Dumbledore said, indicating to the main doors into the great hall.  
  
The doors opened and Crystal entered, and walked up towards the Staff table. There was a great deal of muttering from the students as Crystal made her solitary way up to the front of the hall, a cold gaze fixed in her eyes. Her footsteps echoed around the hall as she walked and her robes swished with her motion. Heads turned as she passed; all eyes were on her as she strode up the middle of the hall in-between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. Not many people can stride properly. It is something that cannot be learned. It is something of inheritance, and when done properly, can leave a lasting impression on those who witness it. And believe me, even if Crystal left the next day, not one person in the entire hall would forget her.  
  
(I no it's a bit stupid. I tend 2 do descriptions like dat a lot.)  
  
She reached the front of the hall, and sat on the stool. McGonagall put the hat onto of her head.  
  
'Hmm, interesting. Dumbledore told me about you. I see danger in your future. You better be careful. Well, there's Bravery here. Intelligence too. A lot of intelligence. And you want to fit in. Well this is hard. I think that the best one for you would be Ravenclaw but, at your father's and Dumbledore's wishes, I must put you in "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
The Gryffindor table erupted with clapping and cheers. "Over here, Crystal" Ron called to her. Crystal's gaze instantly became warm as she laid eyes on Ron and she walked over to the table and sat down beside Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Hi there." Herm said, a little too over keen, and clearly remembering how mean Crystal had been to her on the train. "I'm Hermione, this is Harry, and this is..."  
  
"Ron" Crystal said, smiling at him. "Oh, we met on the train," Crystal said, flushing as Harry and Herm looked at her, slightly confused.  
  
"Now I know where I know you from!" Harry said, a look of understanding coming across his face. "You were on the train."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that, but i was kinda pissed off 'cus i really don't wanna be here. I bet the classes suck, no 'fence" "None taken," Ron started, but was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry," Hermione said, now in full swing, at the mention of lessons." The classes here are great (Crystal giggled as Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione gave him a reproving look) What classes are you doing?"  
  
"Oh," Crystal said, suppressing, with difficulty, another giggle as Ron pulled a face behind Herm (Herm gave Ron another reproving look)"Well, I'm taking Ancient Runes, Care of magical Creatures and Divination."  
  
"Brilliant" Ron said, "Now well have someone else to make fun of Trelawney with" He finished, when Hermione threw him another reproving look as Dumbledore stood up, arms stretched out wide and a broad smile on his lips, and spoke. "To our newcomers, welcome. To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table, paying little if no attention to anything anyone around him was saying.  
  
He was looking over at Crystal who was laughing loudly at Ron, who was telling her jokes about teachers and students.  
  
'What's he got that i haven't' he thought, furiously. 'He's a goody-two- shoes, and I'm an evil, handsome hunk, if I do say so myself.' (Well, he would think that, huh?)  
  
Dumbledore had finished his speech, and Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing the remainder of the buns they had taken from the plates into their mouths.  
  
"Why am I stuck with these two?" he said, quietly, as he stood up and made for the door.  
  
Crystal and Ron were walking a little ahead of Harry and Hermione. Hermione was looking thoroughly disgruntled at them.  
  
"What up, Herm?" Harry asked her casually, looking over at Cho, who was walking a little away from them.  
  
"Nothing," she said, angrily.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, his attention now on Hermione. "Your... your not JELIOUS...are you?!?"  
  
"No, its just, well, Ron was making fun of me, and that was really mean, cus he did it just to get a few cheep laughs off his new CRUSH". Hermione said, annoyed.  
  
Ahead of them, Draco bumped into Ron, deliberately and said aloud, for everyone to hear "Don't bump into me, you pathetic excuse for a wizard."  
  
Ron lifted up his fists, ready to fight.  
  
Draco fished around in his pockets until he found something. "Here," he said, smirking and throwing a single Knut at Ron's feet "Buy yourself some better Robes. And maybe you can buy something to feed your family from the change."  
  
Pansy looked up happily at Draco and threw a sneering look at Crystal.  
  
Ron launched himself at Draco, but before he could get halfway, Crystal grabbed the back of his robes and whispered into his ear "Calm down. There's no need to fight him."  
  
All the anger left Ron and he stood up straight, looking at Crystal, confused.  
  
"Yeah," Draco said, looking at Crystal as though she had given him a shock." Yeah, you better listen to your GIRLFRIEND."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to retort, but just then, Hermione said to him, "Ron, we're supposed to show the first-years where to go!"  
  
"Oh yeah," He said, giving Draco a reproving look. "Hey-hey you lot! Midgets."  
  
Crystal followed Ron and Hermione up to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
She sat down beside the fire, sighed deeply and smiled.  
  
"This is a nice place," she said, happily.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, sitting down and staring at Crystal.  
  
Hermione was looking suspiciously at Fred and George, who were pinning something to the notice board.  
  
"We should do something about them," She said to Ron.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Because, Were PREFECTS, Ron." She said to him, angrily.  
  
"Oh, your a prefect, are you" Crystal asked, smiling. "I'll have to be careful now, wont I?" Crystal said, getting up and going to bed.  
  
Ron blushed furiously, his ears red, and he smiled at her. He noticed that she had dropped a silver, roughly cut disc and he picked it up.  
  
A noise came from upstairs in the boy's bedroom, before he could give it back to Crystal, and when he looked up, she had gone.  
  
Ron stood up and ran upstairs to the Boys dorm.  
  
The next day, Ron had completely forgotten about the silver disc.  
  
Professor McGonagall handed out the timetables. "Look at today!" Ron started.  
  
Crystal smiled as she ate her toast. "What?" Ron asked. "Oh, nothing. It's just that my Owl is coming." Crystal said.  
  
"How can you tell," Ron asked.  
  
"Let me show you," Crystal said. " Three...two... one..." she said pointing upwards. A large silvery white owl flew through the hole in the roof, screaching loudly and flying in circles around the other owls, landing neatly in front of Crystal and hooting happily.  
  
"Wow," Neville said in awe. "Cool owl."  
  
"Yeah," Dean agreed. "What's his name?"  
  
"Torech {thor-ek}" Crystal said, looking at Torech proudly.  
  
A familiar drawl came from behind them. "That's a weird name for an owl, isn't it?" Draco stood behind them.  
  
"Oh yeah, Crystal..." Ron said, reaching into his pocket to pull out the silver disc. He had not seen Draco there.  
  
"It's the name of the Ice-Spirit, you arrogant little boy." Torech said to him annoyed.  
  
Crystal put her hand over her mouth in horror.  
  
"Now, I have important news for you, Crystal."  
  
"Shut up, you idiot." Crystal said, quietly to him. "Shut UP."  
  
Everyone in the great hall was now looking at Crystal and Torech.  
  
"Why, Crystal."  
  
"Don't speak, you dumbass." Crystal said angrily.  
  
Crystal grabbed hold of the chain around her neck, screwed up her face in concentration and everyone except herself, Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagal froze in time.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." Crystal said to Dumbledore.  
  
"That's quite all right, Miss White." Dumbledore said.  
  
Crystal turned to Torech. "I thought that the only reason I agreed to let you be my owl was that you didn't talk in front of anyone but ME. And you go and talk in front of the entire school."  
  
"I don't understand why not, Crystal..." Torech said, innocently. "Because real owls aren't MENT to talk." Crystal said, exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh... well... I've got good news"  
  
"Tell me later."  
  
"Shall I wipe their memories then, Crystal?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No, I can do it, professor," Crystal said, standing up in the middle of the room.  
  
"You...you dropped this, Crystal" Ron said, holding up the silver disc. His eyes and mouth were opened wide in shock.  
  
"Oh no," Crystal muttered, looking at him.I hope that you liked that chapter and that you'll R&R. I'll post more as soon as I get more reviews. (Or may-b b4, I don't know. Just review, PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?) Later.  
  
Yevon. 


End file.
